Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 9
| StoryTitle1 = Assault on Galactus! | Writer1_1 = Jim Shooter | Penciler1_1 = Mike Zeck | Inker1_1 = John Beatty | Colourist1_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Synopsis1 = The battle-wounded Colossus exits the rustic building he is healing inside to see Galactus starting up his machine to devour the planet. He re-enters the building to tend to the unconscious Zsaji. He tells her he loves her and goes out to help stop Galactus. Meanwhile, the X-Men and Magneto try to attack Galactus. An energy ball appears and blocks them from continuing up the mountain. In the village, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel, and Wasp watch the X-Men try to battle it when suddenly a large blast on the mountain makes them think the X-Men have been defeated. At Doombase, the remaining heroes try to return to the battle that is going on on the mountainside. They take a ship from the base and begin to travel to the battle. Hulk is distraught over his new "intelligence" of Bruce Banner's mind in his body. Ben Grimm suddenly regains his powers as the Thing. Iron Man ponders what Spider-Woman's true intentions are. Spider-Man meanwhile, is glad to have his webs back since he has donned the new "black costume". Mister Fantastic thinks of a reason as to why they are all there in the first place. They reach the mountain and are hit by Galactus' beams. They crash into Colossus, who braces their ship from impact. The heroes exit the ship and begin their fight to reach Galactus. As they get closer, Mister Fantastic realizes a meaning to this conflict and tells the heroes NOT to stop Galactus. He says the only way to stop Galactus is to let him win. In doing this the Beyonder will grant him his wish of freedom from his planet-consumption hunger. As they all agree to stop fighting, Reed suddenly vanishes along with Galactus and the construct Galactus built. Reed appears on Galactus' homeworld which is housed in his spaceship in space. There Galactus shows Reed a vision of his pregnant wife and their child, Franklin. Then Galactus tells Reed to listen to what he is about to tell him. Inside the containment unit in the Doombase, Doctor Doom determines that he needs to get to Galactus' homeworld and he breaks free of his cell. He ignores the pleas of the other villains who are still trapped and releases only one other, Klaw. On the mountainside, Colossus frees the trapped X-Men from beneath some rubble. They all journey into the village and Colossus realizes Zsaji is awake and runs not to him, but to Human Torch. While they are all discussing what to do, Mister Fantastic reappears in the village. He says Galactus told him that Reed was a "Champion of Life". This emboldens him not to fight Galactus. The Avengers decide otherwise. Galactus reappears on the mountain and turns on the machine again. The Avengers then head back toward the mountain. Doctor Doom watches the battle from inside the Doombase where he cuts up Klaw into tiny disc-shaped lenses. The battle continues and Mister Fantastic realizes he must stop Galactus to be able to see his son born. He tells the heroes to stop Galactus from leaving and they cannot. He flies off to his homeworld where he begins to devour it and create a huge energy field. Doom sees this as his opportunity to "steal" the energy of that homeworld by using the Klaw-discs as a siphon... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Zsaji's race * * Locations: * ** Doombase ** Zsaji's village Items: * * * * * * * components}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Galactus' defensive drone Vehicles: * * The Heroes' alien aircraft | Notes = Continuity Notes * As revealed in , the mercenary Deadpool was among the heroes gathered for the Secret Wars. of that series reveals that the Wasp wished it so nobody remembered his presence. shows Deadpool participating in the assault on Galactus. * The Hulk mentions how he is losing his intelligence. The Hulk gained the mind of Bruce Banner in it eventually fades completely away in . * The Thing discovers he can revert back and forth between his human and Thing forms after having problems maintaining his form in , & . Ben believes that Battleworld must have some properties that allow this. However since , Mister Fantastic has secretly known that Ben has always had this ability and psychological block stemming from his relationship with Alicia Masters. Ben doesn't learn the truth until after losing his ability to change the . * It is actually James Rhodes in the Iron Man armor, not Tony Stark. Rhodes took over as Iron Man when Tony succumbed to his alcoholism in . Rhodes remains Iron Man until Tony reclaims the role in . * The armor modifications to Iron Man's armor were constructed by Mister Fantastic during . Iron Man quickly dumps these additions shortly after he returns to Earth in . This armor becomes sentient some time later and battles Quasar in . * Spider-Man mentions how he had to cannibalize one of his web-shooters in . * Although Spider-Man believes he is wearing an advanced costume, he later learns in that it is actually an alien symbiote. * Galactus shows Reed his son and wife. Sue was left behind because she is about to give birth to her and Reed's second child as seen in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}